


If eternity doesn't have you (I don't want it)

by plnkstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkstardust/pseuds/plnkstardust
Summary: Bokuto has always been stubborn.He won't stop until he gets what he wants, even if what he wants is bringing Akaashi back from the dead.How he'll manage to get Akaashi out of the Underworld? Not even he knows.Akaashi just wants him not to die while doing so.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	If eternity doesn't have you (I don't want it)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn that my first language isn't English! so please be considerate about your criticism in those regards, I'm always open to constructive criticism and comments are greatly encouraged!  
> If u wanna follow me I'm on twitter! [@plnkstardust](https://twitter.com/plnkstardust)  
> It's my first time writing these characters so please keep that in mind and thank you for your time.

Dying hadn’t been anything like what Akaashi had expected.

He had thought about it many times during his short, mortal life. He had hoped it wouldn’t hurt, that he wouldn’t suffer as the last grain of sand reached the other part on his life’s hourglass, his soul escaping his body just like the stars escaped the night, slowly, with the rise of the Sun as the last shades of the dark purple night made way for the bright blue view of the day.

One of the most treasured desires hidden beneath the surface of his mind, a place reserved for things Akaashi wouldn’t express to anyone– not even the most intimate place, with his lover in bed, naked, sweaty and full of love– was the hope of ending up on The Elysian Fields. Folded with humanity’s most brilliant ideas of a paradise, The Elysian Fields had been a small pleasure he had allowed himself to taste, daydreaming about it only when he could, instants of free time between sheepherding or preparing dinner. Lacking any pain or toil, the dream of a place where nothing bad could disturb his eternal rest was nothing more than beautiful.

The only thing that could make such a dream even better was imagining Bokuto there with him. The smell of strawberries and laying on a sunny grassy field for the rest of their time together on the world was the only thing Akaashi needed.

But that wouldn’t happen because he wasn’t any kind of exceptional, Akaashi had known that ever since he was born. Nothing remarkable and nothing special on such a flat face, he may have been stoic and that was something that made the people around Akaashi respect him as he was, he gave good advice on the village’s problems, he came up with solutions that solved things but didn’t make them disappear, he was just good at keeping his composure, staying afloat when the waves brushed over the shore, he may have been all those things, but he wasn’t special. Instead, Bokuto? Bokuto was another story.

He didn’t save face because he didn’t need to, no matter the situation and no matter the storms that came his way, he would shine and dissipate them, he would always, always shine.

Akaashi didn’t have the heart to resent because his light had led him many times, and because he loved him, that was it, the only wish remaining while he wandered through The Asphodel Meadows– where mere mortals ended up after death, where Akaashi would remain forevermore– was that Bokuto knew how much he loved him, because no amount of kisses or brushes against his skin would express how much he did.

Disappearing into nothingness, the cold invading the back of his head, getting onto the ferry and sailing through the Styx and avoiding the dead eyes of Charon that carried thousand of shadows Akaashi wouldn’t dare to disturb. 

He had been buried with a golden coin, that was what kept him from staying on the other side of the shore. He had wondered while looking anywhere that wasn’t Charon’s face if Bokuto had been the one to put it there, if he had wept over his dead body as Akaashi would have.

It’s a relief he isn’t the one that has to do it, but it’s also sorrowa sorrow, over everything, he regrets leaving him behind. 

Akaashi doesn’t weep over his death, being dead isn’t much different from being alive, what he weeps about instead is having the knowledge he’s left the mortal world and there’s no way he’ll come back.

Being dead is one thing, being aware of it is another.

The Asphodel Meadows are cold, so cold Akaashi sometimes believes it’s just his cold dead body that doesn’t pump warm blood through his veins rather than the scenery of gray burnt down wheat fields.

Everywhere his eyes go is covered in ashes. The earth is cracked, like an abandoned field that hasn’t left anything flourish because it’s soaked in blood, and everyone knows fields tormented by the memory of slaughter never bring anything good for the plants. The few trees that plague the place of his eternal rest are mournful, to say the least, like there are faces engraved in between the branches that look at him with pity, asking in a whisper with their last breaths “what have you done with your life?”.

The only thing that breaks the monotony of the place is sometimes the sight of a black dog in the distance, running and jumping through the fields somehow managing to avoid squishing the many wandering souls under his enormous paws. Only the Gods know what the dog was guardian of. Sometimes Akaashi swore he saw three heads instead of one.

Akaashi is known to be collected, calm under the storm, and he keeps that up at first. On the shore of river Stynx and on the judging of his soul. Being sent to the place where the unremarkable rest isn’t something that disturbs him, but the white Sun that doesn’t move from its spot on the gray sky is making him lose his mind.

There are the good days, when he goes over every memory he can think of. Playing on the street as a kid, mundane walks to the local market and having apples to eat on the way back, the sigh of a bright sea in those times he went with Bokuto, the smell of Bokuto and their bed.

Then there are the bad days, nothing, not even the remembrance of tangling his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, keeps him conscious. With no day or night, everything starts to look the same, and his mind wanders just like countless souls with nothing to grasp themselves to in order to keep one on his feet.

He can’t lose that, he can’t lose the only memories, the only things, that keep him attached to the mortal realm. So he remembers, one day after another, by any means, singing songs, dancing. He’s sunk his own nails on himself a few times, but not enough to say it’d leave a mark.

Because over everything, he has hope, hope in Bokuto’s words right after experiencing the coldness of dying and disappearing on thin air. 

“I’ll go after you, no matter what, I’ll bring you back! I promise!”

Akaashi smiles.

He really hopes he does. He wouldn’t mind seeing Koutarou again. Alive, if possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot at first but I've decided to go easy and split it into parts to make this more entertaining for you and not stressing for me!  
> This au is based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, if u dont know it please check it out to avoid confusion!  
> As always, thank u to my beta readers boo and koga for their help (@pandahuff_ and @rikubraveheart respectively on twitter!)  
> I was a bit nervous bc i dont usually write canon/canon stuff but I'm happy to be able to work with these characters I love so much, thank you furudate for giving us this amazing story in the first place  
> This is a small prologue before we dive in so please stay tuned for next update!  
> Thank u to everyone who's taken the time to read this, finally, my twt is [@plnkstardust](https://twitter.com/plnkstardust) so follow me if u want to see me yell over haikyuu manga!


End file.
